


【NH】炖肉三十题

by SnidgetKing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: 有小伙伴说nh肉很少。那就来增加一下呗？大概是从小一起长大的创世组这样。
Relationships: Notch/Herobrine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 年龄差

晚安吻这个礼节性的习惯，是从Notch五岁起开始的。  
可是等Herobrine到了十来岁还要每晚亲亲加道晚安就显得很奇怪了，Notch曾尝试停止这个（用他的话来说）“幼稚的习惯”，可都被Herobrine各种耍赖拒绝了。于是就一直延续至今。

“晚安，Brine。”Notch像往常一样亲吻弟弟的额头，又好笑地戳了戳他，“你怎么总是长不大似的，都已经是成年人了。”

Herobrine却没有像往常一样缩回被子里说“哥哥晚安”什么的，而是突然伸出手拉过Notch，他们的嘴唇自然相碰。

Notch眼前一阵发白，Herobrine的眼睛在他面前放大，愈来愈亮，几乎晃得他再看不见其他东西了。闭上眼，他尝到薄荷牙膏的味道，感到湿滑的舌头舔过自己的嘴唇撬开闭合的牙齿。胸口仿佛燃起一团火，心脏快速跳动让他几乎喘不过气了。Herobrine没有放开的意思，追逐着他有意无意回避的舌头，舔过他的牙床，在口腔里搅得他心烦意乱。Notch趁着深呼气换气的当儿开始回应这个吻，唇齿厮磨咬啮间，炽热感沿着腹部下移，直到他感觉Herobrine的膝盖顶得他发疼。

“别闹。”Notch撑起自己脱离了令人窒息的吻，眯着眼睛看见Herobrine笑得一脸陶醉。

但Herobrine没有放下腿，反而抬头凑到他耳边，吐着气轻声说，

“那就来做成年人能做的事呗。”

Notch只觉得这耳语像红石火把，不可名状的烟花瞬间在脑海中燃烧炸裂。


	2. 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原写于2018年09月10日

“从1.0开始你就一直戴着这么个蠢到爆炸的披风。”

Herobrine找了个舒服的姿势躺着，对着Notch挂在盔甲架上的Ć字披风翻了个（并不存在的）白眼。

“那是所有魔晶矩阵维护人员的标志。”Notch言语间也没落下做准备工作的进度，亲吻吮吸着Herobrine的乳尖，手指拨撩着另一边的，直到两边都变得红润挺立。“你也应该穿的。”

“得了吧，哼……”Herobrine舒展身体，方便Notch的舌头和嘴唇沿着小腹一路向下，吻上他半勃的阴茎，然后含住它。

“如果加长一些，做成兜帽样式的斗篷，会不会更好？”Notch吞吐间慢条斯理地说，仿佛真的有在认真思考，“但是你有脖子来挂系绳吗？”

“……哎呦，闭嘴。”Herobrine手搭上眼睛，头扭到一边表示不再进行无营养的对话。

Notch吐出他硬起来的性器，开始用舌头从根部往上舔，又在铃口打着圈儿，探进小孔里带出黏滑透明的前液。然后又将他整个吞下，用湿热的口腔包裹柱身，喉咙挤压着顶端。

Herobrine几下挺身，射在Notch喉咙里。然后懒洋洋地抬起腰臀，接纳了裹着润滑剂的对方。他一向放松的不错，不用过多前戏就能享受这一过程。

Notch俯下身亲吻他还遮在手臂底下的眼睛和脸颊，  
“怎么了，明明是你说休息期间不聊工作的，今天这可是你开的头。”

Herobrine放下手和Notch交换了几个细碎的吻，然后偏头将吻又落在自家老哥的肩膀上，  
“吐槽你的审美，应该是私事才对……”他说话的声音在粗重的喘息中几乎轻不可闻了，“不过我觉得斗篷确实是个好主意呵，要不你先试试？”

Notch自然是看不见Herobrine窝在他肩膀那意义不明的笑，只管先点头答应了。

“啊！！！————”

===  
“所以这就是你今天把披风当头巾围起来的原因？？？”

Jeb看着Notch徒劳地裹紧披风，企图用布料遮住颈窝的牙印。无奈又贴心地输入指令生成了一只鹦鹉。

“只能帮你到这儿了。”


	3. 3 蒙眼&5 射在任意一方的任意部位

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本想写完全套，但是没坚持下去！

Herobrine必须小心翼翼地控制自己的亮度。

不开玩笑。

在昏暗的空间内毁气氛不说，自从有次因为情绪激动把他们俩双双吓萎了之后（Notch因为他突然发出的强光而受到了惊吓，他因为Notch受到惊吓而受到了惊吓），总是心有余悸。

这时而让他自豪时而又令他困扰的眼睛，

“这就是你的特性啊，”Notch第无数次挠头说道，“没有必要改变。”

卧槽，那你被晃到的时候倒是别嗷嗷叫啊。Herobrine心中似有披着各色羊毛毯的羊驼奔过。如果说眼睛是心灵的窗户，Notch一定是想让他拥有银河宇宙吧。谢谢你全家哦，所以谢谢我自己。

今天的Herobrine也早早就趴在床上，把头埋进枕头里装死。

但Notch似乎另有想法，趴过去，把全身重量都压到Herobrine身上，（后者哎呦了一声，不过也没抬脚踹他），凭空抽出一块四分之一宽度黑色羊毛毯大小的材料，蒙住了Herobrine的眼睛。

这下即使睁开眼也只能看到一片漆黑了。

这种厚度的材料居然不透光？？Herobrine还来不及进一步思考，Notch系好结以后就起身离开了他，压力一下减小了，四周显得空荡荡的。

没有光，没有声音的黑暗。不比虚空，即使明知是在卧室，但在这里，Herobrine连自己、连Notch也听不到看不到触碰不到。还真是不习惯。Herobrine爬起来坐在床上，转身向后用胳膊划了个圈，轻易就触碰到距离他不远的Notch，握住他的手臂，探出身子靠近，“你想玩这个，嗯？”Herobrine来了兴致，声音都轻了几分。

Notch没有回答也没有出声，也许他是在偷笑，但是被蒙住眼睛的Herobrine看不到而已。

要Herobrine处于劣势，手足无措任由别人摆布？这事儿连亲哥哥都别想做到。无法视物就用触觉去感受，Herobrine抚摸Notch的脸，手指划过微刺的胡茬，用嘴唇和舌头描绘对方耳垂的轮廓，然后依次是下颌、喉结和锁骨。他摸索着扯开恼人的衬衫纽扣，牙齿咬啮Notch胸前的凸起，手上熟练地抽开皮带拉下拉链，探进里面握住早已勃起的那根，然后俯下身，将它一口吞下。

……还是有些勉强了。Herobrine向后挪了挪，改用手扶住阴茎的根部，不紧不慢地小幅吞吐，顶端流下的前液他也仔仔细细舔了个干净，还用舌尖刺激那个小孔索要更多。

Herobrine自持技巧是过硬的，在几次深喉过后听到明显加重的呼吸声，他抬起头隔着蒙眼的布条看向Notch的方向，想象着对方忍耐的表情，挑衅地笑笑，喉咙里反射性的吞咽挤压着柱头，又一边用舌头挑逗柱身。

于是Notch终于有了动作，一手抚过Herobrine的脸颊，抬起他的下巴，另一只手抚摸他头顶的黑发，把他的头按向自己。Herobrine发出一小声呜咽。

Notch开始抽送，享受平日里不可一世的弟弟难得顺从的服务，喉咙和口腔紧紧包裹着他，湿润又温暖，这一切都让他不禁加快了速度。Herobrine甚至有些跟不上节奏了，干脆闭上眼睛专注于吮吸在他嘴里进出的性器。……太快了，他想着，攀着Notch胯骨的手使了力气支撑住自己。

“来了……”Notch轻声说，抓着Herobrine愈发用力地往阴茎上按，最终紧贴着喉管射出来。

Herobrine小心调整呼气，将粘腻的精液一点点咽下去，又用舌头虔诚地把冠状部沾上的全数舔掉。

Notch垂眼看着他一脸愉悦地给自己做清理，觉得Herobrine的目的又达到了——他再次被他舔得硬了起来。

tbc


	4. 4 捆绑&6 不碰性器官就射

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （接上篇）

Herobrine得意地摸索着自己的成果，伸个懒腰就仰身躺回床上，惯例来讲该他享受一番Notch的优质回馈服务了。正要握住自己的，却被捉住了手，按着双手的手腕举过头顶。

“过度纵欲不好，亲爱的老弟。”

Notch对他的称呼变了，Herobrine突然觉得有点心虚，因着只有Notch要教训人的时候才会这么叫他，不过这个场合有点不合适，蒙住眼睛的羊毛织物还没摘下来呢，这是什么惩罚吗？用这种方式还真是闻所未闻。还是要玩放置play？太委屈了吧！

Herobrine的思维飘得太远了，回过神才发现双手被绳子捆着，另一端系在了床头的装饰栏杆上，绳子的质地摸起来很像拴绳，但又是情理之外意料之中的扯不开。Notch扶着他让他跪趴在床上，Herobrine心里默念着“请开始你的表演”，然后终于感到冰凉的润滑剂接触到自己，屏息着，并在被填入的时候发出一声满足的叹气声。

Notch享受这种被紧紧包裹的感觉，一种特殊的满足感油然而生。这个令所有人头疼害怕的祸害弟弟，唯独在这个时候会心悦诚服地乖巧听话，而现在因为特殊道具的缘故，又更加温顺了一些。Notch扶着Herobrine的腰，俯身亲吻他的肩甲和脊背。抽插间寻找着正确的角度和位置，触到关键那点的时候，感到身下人一阵明显的颤栗。

Herobrine感觉下身一阵阵的酥麻，在黑暗中他能听见肉体之间碰撞的声音，两人的囊袋狠狠地击打到一起，快速的操弄肠道和摩擦前列腺让他软了腰，Notch抓着他的胯骨还在不断把他向前撞去。他的膝盖接触到床单上的水渍，但感觉不出那是被挤榨出来的润滑剂还是他自己流出的前液。接连不断快感淹没了他的头脑，阴茎明明没有全勃却已经蓄势待发，拼命地想要进入什么摩擦到什么，可仍被无助地晾在空气中无法越过高潮，让他只能继续紧绷着身体，被束缚的手紧紧攥着床单，用力将那带来快意的东西夹得更紧。

“Notch……放开我…”Herobrine控制不住音调，说话都带着呻吟，“让我射…啊……”

“你会的。”Notch快速专注地进攻着能让他弟弟颤抖喘息的一点，加大力度不断顶撞。终于Herobrine发出一声尖叫，快感如潮水般涌向身下，阴茎随着后穴被一次次的顶弄，射出的精液洒在身下，流的到处都是。

被操得射了，这感觉令人疑惑，但充满了新奇，更是前所未有的爽。

Heronrine愈发大声地呻吟了，主动向后坐去，扭着腰让自己被抽离穿刺，快感沿着脊椎一路向上，延绵不断的高潮简直要把他逼疯。Notch猛地顶进他的更深处，一股热流进入肠道，失禁的感觉像电流一般顺着从会阴和大腿内侧流过。Herobrine茫然地喘着粗气，剧烈地颤抖，还保持着双腿分开腰臀翘起的姿势，享受回味这神奇的高潮。

Notch给Herobrine解开眼罩和绳子，抱着他躺下。Herobrine沙哑着嗓子，有点有气无力，但是情绪依然激动，“这就是传说中的前列腺高潮？真的能做到啊！？”

“嗯，感觉如何？”Notch闭上眼将脸埋在Herobrine发间，紧了紧抱着他的手臂。

“我的天，简直……太爽了！再来一次？？？”

“……过度纵欲不好，Brine……”Notch的声音依旧平稳。

Herobrine哼了一声想转过身，却发现Notch还卡着他，他们还保持着连在一起的状态。

“现在，先睡吧，”Notch挪了挪姿势，看样子是就打算这么睡下了，  
“也许晚一会再说……”

END


	5. 7 dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：MC世界的一天约为地球时间的20分钟，一年有26300天左右。

经过【有“特性”的羊毛毯和栓绳事件】之后，你以为是Notch突然懂得情趣了？  
——图样图森破！

当Herobrine在烈日炎炎下搬运完铁砧，调整好僵尸与骷髅的帽子和武器，肝出小僵尸猪人，又帮忙测试并调整了凋零骷髅和灵魂沙的可兼容性，一系列更新准备忙得昏天黑地，被下界的地狱岩晃到眼都花了（再次吐槽笨蛋Notch的审美！），回过头才发现，Notch已经凭空消失500多天了！ 

1.6如期发布，众人却纷纷证明真没见着Notch本人，Jeb也摊手表示这些天里工作上的事都靠邮件和聊天系统联络。Herobrine一开始还乐得自在，衬着版本初期BUG横行的日子，给冒险者们捣了不少乱，可日子一天天过去，任魔晶矩阵里忙得鸡飞狗跳，Notch还是神隐状态杳无音讯。

系统里明明查有此人，却无法定位到其坐标，这种明目张胆的出走行为，真令人不爽。虽然Herobrine本人老早就拒绝了去魔晶定时定点的工作，但Notch可是五好员工勤劳的很，从来不迟到不早退。Herobrine说不清楚自己在不爽什么，想去把Notch挖出来，又想到魔晶的人都没出面，他操个什么心呢。

太阳和月亮又交替升降了100多次，Herobrine在自己的堡垒里享用着新配方烤出来的土豆和南瓜派，突然就觉得不是那么有滋有味了。没人敢质疑创世神翘班，但Herobrine可以指责他翘家啊！这么一想，又觉得自己的行为合情合理，十分正义了。

Notch的宅基地数不胜数，看看各种生物群系里面的各种建筑就知道。既然传送不到特定的坐标，Herobrine就凭着记忆以及他对Notch喜好的了解一处处的找——其实也没有费多大的劲，就在一处高山的半腰找到一个造型独特的树屋。

木头房子依山而建，几棵一看就是人为凹出造型的橡树“支撑着”不算高大的二层小楼，朝南的露台面对的生态域依次是：河流，向日葵草原，繁花森林。

Herobrine对这个度假胜地嗤之以鼻，窗外再好的景色那人也是不会看的，因为他更喜欢看代码映射出的屏幕里的图像。从二楼的阳台翻进屋，毫不意外的看见沉迷于电脑无法自拔的Notch，像是更新日志的书本和纸张摊了一地，键盘声噼里啪啦的在响。Herobrine举起心爱的钻石镐走过去……

撞在了空气墙上。

……

房间里设置了特殊权限，既不能生成也不能破坏物品，甚至击打方块也不能发出声音。Notch面对着他的两个宝贝显示器，背对着空气墙，而对Herobrine的到来充耳不闻。

你有本事玩神隐，你怎么没本事转身呐！Herobrine气得跳脚，他可以数落出Notch的很多缺点，总能故意无视他这一点则是尤其的可恨。

冷静，Herobrine。他锻炼的不错，自从知道Notch对他的恶趣味以后已经可以熟练控制自己的情绪了。冷静，然后。

“我知道你能听到我说话的声音，我查了附近的指令，没有发现屏蔽语音的命令行。”Herobrine靠在空气墙上，语气轻松愉快，“你是笃定我会来，还是过于自信觉得没有人能找到你呢。

“你很久没回家了，我很想你。

“不过你知道，我最想你的哪一部分吗？”键盘有序的哗啦声出现了一瞬间的停滞，Herobrine知道自己的计划生效了，

“我想的是，比如现在呢……我可以伏在你的椅子下面，跪在你两腿中间。我可以向那些教徒一样虔诚，但并不为了亲吻神祗的手背，而是为了用牙齿解开腰带和扣子，拉开拉链……哦，你可能不会想自己做这些，因为还要集中精力在你的编程上，而我不会去打搅你——也许含住你的时候会的，你知道我们最惯用的节奏和方式，你喜欢我从根部一直舔上来的感觉吗？然后你那根诱人的东西会越来越硬，变成我最喜欢的大小，每当把它整个吞进去的时候总能顶到我的喉咙，吮吸顶端就会流出美味的前液。我总是会要求更多，但你还会在射与不射，还有继续工作之间纠结，喘息声听得我都硬了。

“唉，如果我去扶我自己，你肯定又要制止我了。不过这也是个好机会，如果能让你放下键盘，伸手去抓住我的话~你知道的，比起用手，还是肉棒更能满足我。不过你总会先用手指操我，看我享受又欲求不满的模样，求着你让你进入我。

“也许我们先在椅子上来一发，因为你还没舍得站起来呢。但是不要紧，我还挺愿意坐上你那活儿的，这个体位很合适顶到那个神奇的腺体。我会卖力骑着你，还会因为空间有限夹紧了腿和屁股，被缠紧的你更想主动掌握节奏，按着我用力地往下坐去，而你同时挺起来，顶到我更深更紧的地方去。

“你会在这个时候射出来吗？我喜欢有热度的精液流入，还有阴茎在里面跳动的感觉。或者我们可以在你的办公桌上继续？我们会小心翼翼不要碰到电脑设备的，但是我可以看到黑屏显示器中我们的倒影，也许还能看清你从后面慢慢进入我的样子。这个体位我们也很喜欢，因为能进入的更深，又方便全进全出，那样又快又用力的话，肯定要顶得我忍不住叫出声了。你之前不愿意让我摸自己，但是这会儿又要拉着我的手让我自己撸出来了，我真是受不了前后同时的刺激，会让我找不到重点，徘徊在两种高潮之间，被你顶得只能趴在桌上，软了腰的啜泣呻吟——你就喜欢在这种地方欺负我——我口不择言地求你狠狠操我，又不能停下撸动我自己，直到我大叫着颤抖着射出来，你才肯给我个痛快，再快速频繁地插入，紧压着前列腺把精液灌进肠道里面。我是不愿意让它们流出去的，但是你那么大，拔出来以后我肯定会来不及闭合……

“哎呦！”

空气墙消失的太突然，Herobrine的一番YY还没讲完就脸朝下拍在了地上。然而他还没来得及爬起来，就被按住了。

“你给我适可而止一点啊，”Notch的手很重，但声音很轻，“讲得那么详细，是想把上述描写都重复一遍吗？”

Herobrine半边脸其实还贴着橡木地板，不过他确实在Notch看不见的角度露出了胜利的微笑。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候就一直觉得这篇的副标题可以叫《Herobrine语C自戏》233  
> 完全无法抑制住自己写恶搞的洪荒之力！可以预见未来的几篇都会是这个节奏了！5！


	6. 8 水仙

Notch拿到了自己的“通缉令”——Herobrine做的。

虽说写作通缉令，但是仅此一份，又是直接被甩在Notch本人脸上，所以叫它“通知书”可能更准确一些。里面的内容足以让Notch抛弃一个人躲清静的不切实际的幻想，即刻收拾行李回家。

好吧。Notch任命地把通缉令、日志以及电脑配件一样样收进末影箱里，抹除了临时搭建的别墅和周边其他人造物品以及景观的痕迹，然后才输入自家的坐标准备传送。正义使者Herobrine早就已经跑了，这令Notch心中有点忐忑，以他个人对Herobrine的认知，这家伙那么着急开溜，肯定是要准备给自己下绊子呢。

红石陷阱对自己是不起作用的。那么会是掺了剧毒药水的苹果吗？这也太童话了一点。还是自家的房子已经变成了地坑？不不不他们已经约好不能拿房子出气了。或者是他自己新鼓捣出来的方块？Notch特意看了一眼日志，没有发现可疑的新代码。

——而且表面上来看，似乎没有什么问题？？Notch没敢直接落脚在屋里，而是蹲在几尺开外的小树林里。在观测了房屋的完整性，又礼貌地敲了敲大门之后，才开了门进去。

室内很昏暗，平日常亮的红石灯都已经熄灭了。此事并不简单——Notch没有呼唤Herobrine的名字，而是挨个房间去找。二楼有传来微弱的声音，只有卧室的门是关着的，走近却发现墙壁少了一个方块多了一个洞。

Notch顺着那刻意留下的空缺向里看去，感觉受到了惊吓。

正在床上纠缠的是两个一模一样的身影，他们赤裸着身体，交换着湿滑响亮的吻，四肢交叠在一起。他们的身体默契地律动着，粘腻色情的水声和木床不堪重负的摇晃声，在燥热的空气中此起彼伏。

是Herobrine的分身粒子效果吗？Notch脸颊发烫，心脏跳得太快，僵硬地伫立在门口不知如何反应。从那纵情的呻吟声判断，被压在下面的那个是Brine本体没错了，因为镜像并不会发出声音。

那个会玩的弟弟，手臂紧搂着自己镜像的脖子，一条腿大开着搭在镜像的肩上，另一条腿缠着镜像的腰，卖力地扭动着腰配合着自己的节奏。在Notch的视角甚至可以看到他熟悉的那根粗长的阴茎，进出着同样熟悉的穴口的样子，透明的液体和嫩红的肠肉被布满青筋的性器艹得翻进翻出。

“快……再快一点，啊……”Herobrine催促着，放下搂住自己的手抓紧了床单。

“哈，哈……Notch……NOTCH！”Herobrine在高潮的余韵大声呼唤，伴随着看不清的液体飞溅起来。

Notch当机立断选择跑路，没有去听粒子效果消失的声音，没有去看扩张的肉穴里流出的精液。他扭头冲出家门，甚至忘记了输入指令，飞也似的往魔晶矩阵办公室的方向奔去了。

TBC


End file.
